


All The Other Ones

by crxzybxby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxzybxby/pseuds/crxzybxby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is usually found between the legs of any jock that will have him, male or female, from cheerleaders to football players. Steve Rogers is usually found not too far away, trying to be the set of legs Bucky is between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Other Ones

Getting involved with Barnes was a terrible idea, but Steve was known for his terrible ideas. He'd had much worse- that night they'd drunkenly gone cow-tipping was definitely a low point, and Bucky's hands running across Steve's skin felt so good- Steve knew he'd regret it later. Maybe this wasn't his all time worst idea, but it was pretty bad.

Clint had dragged him along to some god-awful party where he hoped to woo Natasha Romanoff, who was currently dating Bruce Banner, the craziest dude Steve had ever met. He was hulking and muscular, and would definitely knock Barton out if he looked at Nat the wrong way. Steve had told him this, but Clint shrugged off his warning and set off to find Nat while Steve sat on a loveseat in Tony Stark's living room.

A few other people were on another couch- some couple making out, Tony himself discussing something with Jane Foster, and Bucky Barnes, who was staring at Steve. It wasn't creepy, exactly, but it looked like Bucky knew something that Steve didn't. He looked like he was evaluating Steve, who definitely did not want to be evaluated. Bucky, of course, didn't really care what Steve, or anyone for that matter, wanted. Bucky always got what he wanted, even if he had to pry it from someone else’s grasp. And, in this instance, what Bucky wanted was Steve.

Bucky pushed himself off the couch, and walked over to where Steve sat. He walked like a predator, and Steve knew exactly what he was hunting. Of course, Steve thought, he’s decided it’ll be me tonight. Of course he knows who I am, and I’m sure he knows everything about me.

Bucky did, in fact, know everything about Steve- how Steve was closeted to everyone but Clint, how Steve’s dad died in the military, how Steve applied for an art scholarship instead of taking the football one that he was offered. Bucky knew everything there was to know, and he sure as hell knew how to use it.

“Hi, kid,” Bucky drawled, the Brooklyn in his voice tinged with sex appeal. Imagine how that voice would sound while you two go at it, Steve’s subconscious whispered.  
“Bucky, how great to see you here,” Steve replied, forcing a smile. He was polite to everyone, never caused any trouble and definitely didn’t have any enemies. He wasn’t about to make his first one tonight.

“I was wondering if you’d pair up with me for Dr. Fury’s project, I’m shit with history and I’m assuming you’re good, as you’ve got one of the highest grades in the class,” It wasn’t a question, Steve knew that. Plus, he didn’t have a partner, or anyone else he knew in that class besides Sharon, who he wouldn’t work with if his life depended on it.

“Sure thing. We’ll talk at school?” Steve asked, and stood up. He didn’t want to be around Barnes for much longer, and he really ought to check on Clint. He could have definitely been murdered by Bruce already.

“No, I thought we could talk now. Stark doesn’t mind if we sit in his bedroom, it’ll only take a few minutes. Is that okay?” Steve nodded, looking from side to side in hope that Clint would magically appear and drag Steve out, muttering about how Natasha ignored him, as usual. Sadly, Clint did not appear and Bucky grabbed Steve’s wrist and marched him up the stairs and into Tony’s room.  
“So, for the history project,” Steve began once he was sat upon the bed and Bucky was closing the door, “I think we should-“ he was cut off abruptly when Bucky pushed him down by his shoulder and straddled him.

“Cmon Steve, did you really think we came up here to talk about Fury’s fucking project?” Bucky asked, slowly rolling his hips onto Steve’s. Steve tried to push himself up, to pull away from Bucky, but the horny teenager sitting on top of him grabbed his wrists and pushed him back down.

“Bucky, I-I’m not gay, I’m really sorry,” Steve stuttered, and Bucky snorted.  
“Really? Because on the second day of school, I saw you sending some very racy texts to someone named Brock, and Brock doesn’t really sound like a girl’s name to me,” Bucky’s hips kept on rolling, getting faster gradually, their jeans rubbing together and creating friction that felt like fire to Steve.

“Please don’t do this, I think you’re drunk or high or something, I really don’t think we should-“ he was cut off by Bucky’s lips crashing down on his, and he moaned. Bucky was a very good kisser; his experience was showing. Steve decided, fuck it, I haven’t met anyone since Brock, the cheating asshole, broke up with me, why can’t I do this? Of course, his mind was screaming a hundred different reasons to not sleep with the guy he was currently making out with, but none of them really compared to the way Bucky kissed.

Of course, Bucky had to look at Steve, and remember one little detail about the boy beneath him, panting and sweating, trying to drag Bucky back down.

“Sorry, I don’t do closeted guys.” And with that, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic! Please be kind! I know its really short, this will most likely consist of many short chapters, maybe gradually reaching longer ones. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> -Jules


End file.
